When I Was Your Age
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: "Kaoru, when I was your age-" "We're twins, genius." Hikaru has found a new running gag. One that annoys Kaoru to no end. (There's KyoKao in here by the way. Just to warn you.)


**A/N: Based off a post on Tumblr (I'll put the link to it on my profile). And I just can't write something about Ouran without KyoKao, can I?**

* * *

In Kaoru's opinion, whoever gave Hikaru the idea should be killed. Or publicly humiliated. Or both. Either way some revenge was in order.

He had known right away from the smirk on his twin's face that he had something up his sleeve. He didn't have time to decipher what it was before Hikaru spoke.

"Kaoru, when I was your age-"

"We're twins, genius."

"I was sitting in a desk doing the most boring schoolwork imaginable," Hikaru continued, as if he hadn't been interupted.

"That's what you were doing a few minutes ago."

"Exactly."

It took maybe a milisecond for Kaoru to catch on. "No."

"No what?" Hikaru asked, looking all to pleased with himself.

"You are not going to do this."

"Do what?"

Kaoru wondered what he did to deserve this.

"You know what."

"If I did, why would I be asking?"

Kaoru just shook his head and didn't speak another word to Hikaru as they made their way to Music Room 3.

Hikaru didn't say anything with the phrase "when I was your age" for the rest of that day, much to Kaoru's relief. He knew it wouldn't last long. He could practically feel Hikaru getting ready to blurt it out.

And so he did. It was the next afternoon, just as the Host Club was finishing up for the day. Kaoru was going through his bag, checking to see if he had everything, when Hikaru came up and leaned against the wall next to him.

"You know, Kaoru, when I was your age-"

Kaoru groaned. He had known it was coming, but that didn't make it any less annoying.  
"I was impressing girls, flirting with my own brother."

"I was there," Kaoru replied. He picked up his bag and began to leave.

"Yes," Hikaru followed behind him. "But you were so young then."

"Hikaru, I swear-"

"One so young shouldn't swear."

"Just...goddammit!"

Hikaru gasped in fake horror. "Kaoru! When I was your age I never used such language!"

Kaoru threw his hands in the air and stomped out of the room. Hikaru was just about doubling over in laughter.

Hikaru continued with his joking, claiming that Kaoru's reactions got more entertaining each time. And Kaoru had tried to ignore him, tried like he'd never tried before, but Hikaru knew which buttons to push to get a reaction out of him. And the older twin abused those buttons whenever he had the chance.

It soon escalated to phone calls. Those were easier to ignore for a while. He could just turn off his phone, or just refuse to answer if he heard the ringtone. But if he didn't answer the phone, the teasing only got worse when he next saw Hikaru. So eventually he resorted to answering the phone, but not listening to a word that Hikaru said. That didn't last long because, as previously stated, Hikaru knew exactly what would get a reaction.

Kaoru explained all of this to Kyoya, who looked increasingly amused as the story unfolded.

"The fact that you find this funny makes me feel betrayed," Kaoru told him, crossing his arms (which had been making gestures throughout the whole story).

"If it were someone else in this situation," Kyoya started to say, but was soon interupted.

"Yes, I would find it funny. But because it's me it's not funny."

Kyoya sighed. "Fine. I won't be amused by the situation any longer."

"Thank you," Kaoru said, relieved.

After a few more minutes of pointless conversation, they were kissing. Kaoru sat on Kyoya's lap with his arms wrapped around the older boys neck. They forgot about everything except each other.

Until Kaoru's cell phone rang, blasting Hikaru's ringtone. It took a considerable amount of strength for Kyoya to not start chuckling at Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru reached behind him and grabbed the cell phone off the coffee table. "What?" he snapped.

"When I was your age, I wasn't smacking mouths with the Shadow King while having my soul sucked out in the process."

Kaoru hung up, not even questioning how Hikaru knew he and Kyoya had been making out. He stood up, and asked, "How did you stop yourself from killing one of your older siblings?"

Kyoya saw the opportunity, and took it.

"Well, when I was your age-"

Kaoru stormed out of the room, leaving Kyoya to laugh by himself.

* * *

**And when I say laugh, I don't mean full on "roll on the floor, clutching my stomach" kind of laugh. Or maybe I do; it's up to you.**


End file.
